From Enemies To Lovers
by Lunar Fear
Summary: Enter the tale of two hurt men who seek comfort in eachother. Both have a permanent mark, Snape's a tatoo, Remus' the madness inside. Watch as the story of love and lust unfolds between these two men. This is slash, if you are uncomfortable, don't read.
1. The Wolf

**Author's Note**: My character description come from my perception of the descriptions I get from the book. They are not based on the movie actors.  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters. They are © J.K. Rowling.

**From Enemies To Lovers**

Even a man who's pure  
And says his prayers by night   
(He won't hear your prayers)   
Man become a wolf  
When the wolf bane blooms,   
And the autumn moon is bright   
(There's a full moon tonight)   
Man may become a wolf  
-Iced Earth

Remus Lupin, a man of a great curse, passed the floor of his study. His head eyes the wood beneath him as the world of deep thought embraced his mind. His friend was dead, forever. There was no chance of his return. Now he was the last true Marauder standing. Remus' world was crumbling in his very fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. The question was: when was his time to leave the living hell?

Thin, shaking fingers ran through light, brownish-grey, ruffled hair as a drop of wetness soaked into the floor. He sniffed and sunk into his desk chair. Shoulders shaking, Remus sobbed, his pain and longing for his friends overwhelming him. His fist smashed his lap and he cried out in pain through his clenched teeth. He wanted his friends back. He could not take it anymore. It was too much.

A soft knocking sounded in the direction of the front of his house. Wiping his eyes and nose of his sleeve, the pale, slender man stood. He wondered who it could be as he slowly made his way towards the front door.

"Who is it?" he called out as he stood in front of the door. After a few moments a voice responded. One of an old man, a familiar old man.

"Albus, Minerva and Severus," it called in a calm voice. Remus grimaced at the last name spoken in particular. Snape. Of all the men to come during his grief, Severus Snape had to be the last one he cared for.

"What brings you here Headmaster?" he inquired as his opened the door to allow them in. Out of the corner of his eyes, Remus caught a look in Snape's eyes that seemed to hint concern, but as soon as their eyes met, Snape's went impassive and cold.

"We've only come to check up on you, dear boy." Dumbledore put a hand on Remus' shoulder and looked in his eyes over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes," McGonagall began, "we can only image what you are going through. We do mourn over the loss of Sirius Black," Snape grunted, "but you suffer from loss of a friend. The death of a student is a great one. But the death of a friend is even greater." Remus bit his lip, the sobs fighting to escape him. He looked at Snape, his body shaking.

"The git got what he deserved," Snape hissed, earning himself a scowl from McGonagall and a disapproving look from Dumbledore. Remus broke down summarily. Tears streamed down his pale check and his body shook as he sobbed. The Headmaster took him in his gentle embrace and looked around.

"Perhaps we should move into a more comfortable area." Remus nodded at the Headmasters suggestion and led them into the family room. He fell to his knees in the room, his sobs not as bad as they had been. Strong, slender hands slipped underneath his armpits and lifted him up. Remus looked up at the face of Severus Snape. He was so beautiful. Shaking his head, Remus cleared his head. Remus was not heterosexual and he knew that. Quite frankly, he was not ashamed.

"Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had to go momentarily. Potter trouble they said. Hopefully they will return," he said in his deep, highly arousing voice. Remus leaned his back on the chest of the other wizard and closed his eyes.

"Severus," he breathed as the long haired man set him in the couch. The dark haired man sat himself across from the broken Remus. He quirked a brow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Lupin," he responded with a cold tone. Remus flinched. Standing he stretched and walked over to Severus. The longing Remus felt was great as he rested his hands on the other man's lap. He looked into Severus eyes with his own, pain filled ones. Severus' face twisted in a mix of discomfort and desire.

"Why did he die? What did he do to deserve it?" Remus' eyes filled up with salty tears and his head dropped to Severus' shoulder. Hand twitching, Severus pondered on what he had to do. He picked Remus up and set him in the chair. Now he was squatting in front of him, his arms rested on the lap of Remus.

"Lupin, people die. It's life. Get over it," he muttered and he moved his hand up and down the inside of Remus' thigh. That comment didn't help his feelings, but he was quickly distracted with the rubbing. "Sirius was meant to die. A lot earlier than this, might I add. You should have known there was no way for him to live his life through. That is what I call wishful thinking."

His hand slowly trailed up to his most sensitive area and he began to caress the other man with experienced hands. Remus through his head back and moved his hips forward, the sensation gripping at his soul. He looked down as Snape as the long haired man unbuttoned his pants, releasing his aroused shaft. Smacking Remus' hand away, he continued to rub and feel.

"Severus..." Remus breathed needing to tough himself, badly. He thrust his hips into Severus' touch. Snape removed his hand, stood and picked Remus up in his arms.

"You need a soothing bath. Where is your washroom?" Remus held his finger out in its direction while feeling himself with his other hand. Sever quirked a brow and followed the direction in which Remus was pointing.

After a few twists and turns, Severus found himself in the bathroom. He sat Remus on the toilet and drew out his wand. With a flick, hot water began to run, filling up the bath. He turned to Remus with a seductive smirk on.

"Time to get undressed," he drawled in a way that made Remus moan in pleasure. Before he knew it, Remus found himself kissing Snape, deeply, passionately. He ran his fingers through the other wizard's long, black hair, pulling his face closer kissing him harder. Snape, undressed him slowly, his tongue dancing with Remus'.

"Severus," Remus mumbled against the other's lips. "Severus, the bath." He threw his wand behind his back and stopped the running water, his lips never leaving Remus' own. Remus held his breath as Snape drew his shirt off. The information his body would send to Severus only made him worry. Severus stopped as he felt something expected, yet unexpected. He pulled away from Remus' lips, looking down at the visible ribs of the man.

"You're starving yourself," he hissed, getting up. Remus shook his head.

"No, Severus, I just haven't been able to eat. I'm not hungry lately. I don't know if it's stress or ... the wolf." He stood and walked over to Severus and slipped his arms around his fine waist. The dark haired man looked down at Remus.

"Have you been taking your potion? I thought the wolf was a its worst in winter." Severus gripped Remus' pants and kneeled down, pulling them down with him. Remus stepped out, removing his socks also.

"Yes it _is _at its worst in winter, but it is really bad in the summer as well." Severus picked him up and set him in the warm water, kneeling beside the tub. He nodded blankly before looking up at Remus.

"I will stay here to monitor your eating ..." Snape grumbled. Remus watched him and leaned over to kiss him. Thin lips met thin lips and they both kissed each other longingly. Moans of pleasure filled the room as the two got lost in each other. Gently pulling away Remus looked into the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

"I would appreciate that. Would you like a separate room?" Remus asked, eyes twinkling. Snape smirked and ran a washcloth lathered with soap across Remus' chest. Leaning in and kissed Remus softly, he muttered,

"We'll just have to see where the night takes us." They looked at each other and kissed one more time. Only Severus did not notice, Remus' eyes went yellow and his body rigid.

---

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked it. Review even if you didn't. It will be continued, do not fret. Well, we'll see where this goes. Did I mention that I do not update if I do not get reviews?


	2. No Matter What

**Author's Note**: My character description come from my perception of the descriptions I get from the book. They are not based on the movie actors.  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters. They are © J.K. Rowling.

**From Enemies To Lovers**

**Chapter Two**

_No Matter What_

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye

-Evanescence

Severus froze and pulled away. Remus' body began to twitch fiercely as Severus backed up slowly. Fear filled his mind, not his heart. He fought himself, his mind telling him to run, his heart saying stay. Never leave his side.

"Remus," he called as the weaker one began to scream in pain. "Remus! Fight it back! Remus don't let it win!" Severus cried out in fear more than concern. Nothing worked, he had to run now while his had the chance. The slender man quickly rushed out of the room. Eyes darting back and forth, Severus rushed as far away, twisting and turning.

Only pure silence. Perhaps Remus won, he thought. Turning around Severus examined his surroundings. Remus had done it. Severus cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, belly on the ground. His eyes rolled back up into his head as the slash of the large wolf bled down his back and onto the floor. Wand pointed at himself, he disappeared with a loud pop.

Spinning and moving rapidly, Severus soon found himself lying in and unfamiliar area. He groaned in pain and pushed himself up. His back stung and her clenched his teeth. Stupid man. Why did he not take his potion? If Severus was infected, Remus Lupin would never be granted forgiveness.

"Damn you Lupin," he growled, weakly stumbling over to a building wall. It seemed like Knockturn Alley. A hand took his shoulder and slammed his back into the dirty wall, the dirt and rocks rubbing into his wound. He glared at the blond haired man as he cried out in pain. The older man only smirked.

"Well, well, well..." he whispered. "It seems you are in pain, no?" Severus hissed the pain searing through his back, his eyes watering. Lucius' eyes narrowed as he leaned in and kissed Severus, his tongued tasting his mouth before pulling away. Severus' face twisted in a mix of hate and disgust.

"What was that for!" the younger wizard barked before Lucius put his finger on his lips, pulling him off the wall and looking him in the eyes. He took Severus' hand and sniffed it, licked it. A smirk crossed his face as he let go of the dark haired one.

"Who?" he asked simply, crossing his arms across his chest. Severus glared at him, but his expression of hate was quickly changed into one of pain.

"What do you mean who?" he hissed, his back burning horribly. Lucius began to laugh menacingly turning Severus around and shoving him face first into the wall. Luckily his head turned earning him a bruise on his right cheek. The blonde one examined his pack and quirked a brow.

"The wolf? How horridly disgusting..." Malfoy said with a quirked brow. "I have no problems with the queer, but you could do better." The older wizard nodded, a wide smirk on his face. "So did you two fight?"

"I have no idea what you are blabbing about. If you don't mind, I best be on my way home." Severus turned his back on the other man and strode off.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remus lied on the floor, cold and naked. His eyes were tightly shut and he laid curled in small ball. He groaned and twisted uncomfortably.

"Severus..." he called out. Silence. The light haired man looked around. His eyes darted back and forth and he realised he was in his bedroom. Maybe he was in the bed, awaiting Remus. The naked man pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled weakly over to the bed. Looking up at his surface, disappointment only greeted him. He climbed into his bed and curled up into a ball. He had scared him away, just like he did everybody else.

"Severus..." he muttered, tears forcing their way out to his cheeks. A dark shadow embraced him and picked him up, thin lips meeting his and kissing him hard. Remus' hands found the familiar long and greasy hair as both men fell onto the bed.

"Mmm, why are you crying? I wasn't gone for more than two to two and a half hours," Severus moaned. He pulled away and quirked a brow. "Speaking of which, it's only five after eleven. Why are you a man?"

Remus shook his head and kissed Severus, who was clothed in a white cotton shirt and black casual pants, tenderly, his legs wrapping around the other man's waist.

"That's unimportant, we are together now." He flipped Severus over onto his back, earning himself a soft 'oof' from the dark haired man. A frown appeared on Remus' face as Severus' face contorted in pain. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Remus paused. "I hurt you, didn't I." The naked man began to unbutton the pale man's shirt, revealing a bandage wrapped around his mid-torso.

"Remus, it's-"

"No ... I'm so sorry." Severus smacked the other man, not too hard, but to get him to shut up and listen.

"Remus, if I were in bad shape, or diseased like yourself, then I would not be here would I? Pull yourself together," he hissed as he rand his fingers through the softly crying wolf. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, Remus still on his lap. He wrapped a caring arm around Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Listen, Lupin. I am fine. You just have to not throw me on my back." He looked deep into Remus' eyes. Their lips met again as they embraced each other. Moaning, Severus slowly moved Remus onto his back and slid his shirt completely off before running his tongue all over his chest. He looked up at Remus, his dark eyes twinkling. His tongue moved downwards, stopping tot to far from _that area_. He led his tongue around it, teasing Remus softly.

"Severus, please!" Remus cried out. Severus rolled his eyes and moved his mouth, over the shaft of Remus. A mix of love and desire seared through Remus' mind and soul as he gently thrust his hips in pleasure. Remus grabbed the sheets, his peak was coming. His hand reached down and pushed Severus' head farther down onto him, forcing him to allow his enlarged shaft deeper into his throat. Severus did as he was ordered and moved his head up and down softly meeting Remus' uncontrolled thrusts.

  
Severus pulled his head up, his own erection at it's full, leaking softly in his pants. A blast of white desire exploded in the mouth of Severus. He removed his mouth, looking up at Remus with a smirk. The wolf only smiled and rubbed Severus' erection with his foot causing the other man to moan in utter desire. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Severus smiled softly at Remus.

  
"Perhaps we are both in need of a bath," he muttered, sweeping Remus into his arms and, once again, disappearing into the bathroom.

  
--

  
**Author's Note**: Thank you to my reviewers, please continue to review.


End file.
